


Rain

by california_112



Category: Lester - All Media Types
Genre: FPC: 33 | Rain, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen, Monologue, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: You know, surprisingly enough, I don't actually mind the rain. Yes, it's not my favourite weather, but it's not exactly horrible…unless you're McGilligan and you have to go out on duty in it, then I guess it's miserable.-or-Quite simply, the narrator's feelings about rain.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 33 - Rain.





	Rain

You know, surprisingly enough, I don't actually mind the rain. Yes, it's not my favourite weather, but it's not exactly horrible…unless you're McGilligan and you have to go out on duty in it, then I guess it's miserable. But, taken as itself, I actually quite enjoy the odd torrential downpour.

Living in Lester is not the first time I've lived near water. Skegness, grey and depressing though it was, did have the advantage of being near the mouth of The Wash, and hearing the raindrops ripple off the wind-torn waves was a good way of taking my mind off all the other sounds. Now, in my attic room in Canthames Street, the fact that I can't hear the sea is compensated for by the harsh tattoo beat on the thin roof, drowning all other sounds and giving a prefect canvas for my mind to shape thoughts on. Not that that's always a good thing, but every once in a while…

It's a surprisingly soothing background to fall asleep to, as well. A noise so constant it becomes white, and then there's no sound at all, and you're drifting peacefully. If I'm woken up forcibly, it's a good grounding- the drips that sometimes permeate through the roof tiles could never be quite that cold in a dream.

Rain is also a good excuse to go downstairs, make a round of hot drinks, then sit in an armchair for hours on end not doing very much. If McGilligan is off duty, it provides an excellent excuse for him to join me. And though Mrs Hammond might not exactly approve of my presence, she still joins us on occasion, a dash of something stronger than sugar in her coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> not proud of this one
> 
> I'm not very happy with this, but it fills a gap. Given more time and motivation, I could have done better...but here we are anyway :')


End file.
